


Crime Investigations - Hani

by ahnheeyeonee



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Badass Hani, Crime Scenes, Detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnheeyeonee/pseuds/ahnheeyeonee
Summary: It was up to her to investigate how the accident had really happened.It couldn't be as simple as it appeared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Another day, another fic! Please let me know if you enjoyed this~

It was up to her to investigate how the accident had really happened.

Detective Inspector Ahn Heeyeon quickly surveyed the scene in front of her. The yellow tape and white sheets specked with red stood out starkly against the dark night. Members of forensic investigation and coroners filled the area, police cars with blue lights blaring obnoxiously and various onlookers with curious eyes surrounded them. Two cars, both completely destroyed. A simple accident.

The roads had been wet, witnesses say that one of the cars rammed the back of the other at full speed. There had been one dead on arrival from the perpetrator’s car and the ambulance had taken the two members of the other car to hospital before she had arrived.

She made her way precariously through the scene, broken glass crunching under her shoes as she reached the cars. Peering at them intently, she was greeted by another officer.

“Looks to be a simple collision.” She said smoothly as a greeting. "What happened?" “Our perpetrator, in the red car,” she gestured towards the cars, “didn’t slow for the lights. They went straight into the victims, in the blue car.” Both cars were in bad shape. The back of the blue car had completely crumpled, its windows shattered. The red car was worse, having been flipped somehow. The front had completely bent inwards and the windscreen had been crushed, causing glass to have flown all over the street. Looking closely, Heeyeon saw spatters of crimson and quickly looked away. “Heo Solji, Lead Forensic.” She said in greeting and held her hand out.

“Ahn Heeyeon. Detective Inspector and lead on this case. Do you know who red car was?” She shook Solji's hand firmly who shook her head. “Not at the moment.” Solji replied. “Body is too mangled to make a visual ID so we’re running their prints through the database. The others were Kim Joonho and Gyunghee. Young, just married. They’re going to have life changing injuries. It’s sad really.” Heeyeon murmured in agreement.

Her phone began to buzz and a quick check revealed that emails were beginning to arrive about anything to do with the scene. What the weather had been like and CCTV were two that she skimmed. Turning back to Solji, she thanked her and told her to contact her once an identification of the deceased was discovered. Solji nodded and turned around, heading to the line of police cars on the side of the scene.

Heeyeon returned to looking at the cars and slowly walked around them. Yellow lights flashed and caught her attention. A recovery truck had arrived to tow the cars to the scrapyard. She frowned.

Pulling out her phone again, she dialled and waited for a response.

“Yes?” Her boss answered grumpily at having been called at just past midnight.

“I want both cars kept and sent to forensics. I think-“

“Both? Why both?” Her boss grumbled. “Both is too much paperwork.” He whined.

“Yes, both. I want as much evidence as possible. I’ll do your paperwork if you can’t handle it.” Heeyeon teased.

“Ugh, my poor hand is cramping just thinking about it.” She rolled her eyes. “Fine, have both. I doubt anything will come up, it’s a simple IRTC isn’t it-“

“Thanks!” She interrupted him and pressed end call.

A light rain began to mist down as Heeyeon walked away from the scene back to her car.

She had a feeling about this case. Maybe it wasn’t as it seemed.  

  


End file.
